


Persona- Discontinued

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers, Out of Character, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the month during Shinjiro's appearance in Persona 3 Portable, and other events not in the game, after being turned into a seal to protect the world form Nyx, Pharos appears to Minako and offers to her that he will take her place as the seal to give her another chance at fixing what happened to Shinjiro and the possibility of a life with him, but only if she can save Shinjiro from the events on the 4th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it just kind of came to me, warning some parts are really out of character but it kind of fits into the story if that makes sense. I really liked the idea of people time looping to save people (sort of like Puella Magica) and i really like this ship so i thought why not mix 'em into together- So i started this a while ago and i did intend on finishing it but i dont think i will, and if do it will be a while from now, my apologies!

It was dark, that's all she ever saw, all she could ever see. Left with nothing but time to think, time to regret. Regret everything, everything she ever said, every choice she ever made, and the people she didn't save.

_Shinji._

She knew what he'd done after she'd left. She had tried so hard to save him, done everything she could so he would survive those bullets, only so he could hold her in his arms as her body went limp and she slowly slipped away. She knew that he wouldn't survive that, he'd lost so much already, he couldn't lose her too, so he killed himself.

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." Pharos said, quoting the contract she had signed, binding her to her fate. "You should really have thought about what you were signing before you swore to it."

"You're right." She replied, her voice void of any kind of emotion. She knew she had once been a happy young girl, but how long ago was that? Was she even the same person that she was before?

"Would you go back and change what happened to that boy you love, if you could?" He asked, in his sad voice, that although was clearly that of a young boy, had an authoritative tone to it. 

"Doesn't matter, I'm stuck here. Forever." Her voice revealed little emotion but even Pharos could sense her annoyance. 

 "I will send you back," His voice was closer now, if it wasn't for the lack of light, she would be able to see Pharos's hand reaching out to hover over her cheek. "I'll take your place as the seal, and I'll send you back, back to the night on moonlight bridge, the night i was sealed inside you. Although no one can change that event, you can still control what happens afterwards." The small hand that had been just inches from her face, finally made contact and gently stroked her soft skin. Wiping away the tears that had begun to fall there. "This is the last time you and I will see each other as we are now, the next time you meet Pharos, it will be another version of myself. And he may not care for you as I do now. But remember that me, the Pharos you know her and now, to him you are his friend and his dearest..." His voice began to trail off as his eyes watered, the first and last time her had ever cried. 

"Goodbye Pharos." She whispered, overwhelmed by the sudden flow of emotions, as if a damn had been built keep them back all this time, but it had finally cracked. "Thank you, my friend."

Then for the first time, there was light. 


	2. The Iron Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako is thrown back in time to the day she watched her parents die, and sees first hand the last iron maiden fight the boy she once called friend.

Minako gasped and thrashed against the strap against her chest, like a fish out of water, as she was thrown into her own body. She heard the sound of bullets being sprayed violently and the sharp clangs as they made contact with metals and concrete, the smell of blood and fire flooded her nostrils as she desperately gathered in air. But she just couldn't manage, she'd been winded from the impact, and her lungs felt so  _small_. How did she ever breathe as a child? 

Panicked she tried to pull at the strap across her body, holding her in place, she soon realised it was a seat-belt and immediately moved to undo the buckle. Once it was removed she gave a sigh of release and relaxed slightly.  _Wait, a seat-belt? Why am I in a car?_   She thought for a second, before the words Pharos had spoken to her rang through her head, 'I'll send you back, back to the night on moonlight bridge, the night i was sealed inside you...'.  _Oh God._ Slowly, Minako raised her head to look at the seats in front of her, and sure enough, sat in the driver's and passenger's seats were the dead bodies of her parents.  _  
_

"M-Mama?" She heard a young child's voice gasp, it took a moment for her to recognize it as her own, "Papa?" She watched as her small childish hand reached out and shook her mother's shoulder gently, _I didn't think it would be this bad, I didn't think I'd feel this again._ The thoughts ran through her mind, as she stared at her mothers bloody face in anguish, she refused to look at her father, she pretended not to notice how his body was mangled and bent out of shape. She just continued to concentrate on her mother, and remember her face, she was beautiful. She had blue hair that was long, but always kept in a messy bun, but she still kept her fringe down, giving her face a more youthful look. She had eyes just like Minako, a dull red, like a dying fire, yet so full of hope and life. She had been short yet slim, and always made the best sugar cookies; she had taught Minako the recipe, but she always made them better, Minako narrowed it down to the way her mother sung and danced around the kitchen while she baked. Her mother always told her, a happy cook makes for happy food. Which made Minako giggle. "I'll be happy Mama, I'll make them all happy, I'll do better this time. I promise." Minako used the palm of her hand to wipe away some of the blood that had dripped down from a wound on her mother's head, and gently kissed her on the cheek. Before struggling to get out of the wreckage that was once the family car.

Almost as soon as Minako's feet landed on the cracked concrete of the Moonlight Bridge, the Dark Hour began.  _Wait a minute, why am I conscience during the Dark Hour? Pharos isn't sealed inside me_ _yet._ She looked around her at the wreckage that was left of what was once a beautiful piece of architecture, cars were piled on top of each other haphazardly, with smoke and flames curling around the people who lay transmogrified, or dead, inside. Shadows crawled around her, they seemed to be weak, but she was in no state to fight them, so she tried her best to stay out of sight as she followed the sound of the battle that was just past a wall of rubble and debris. The sounds of gunfire and the familiar song of a Persona being summoned called to her. She didn't know what it was about it, but the crash of a Persona being called sounded so beautiful to her, like the sound of a wave as it hits the land, or the crackle of a firework as it hits its peak, it was exciting but also somehow, safe.  _  
_

Minako was brought back to reality by the word, "Palladion!" being called by a robotic voice she knew all to well.

"Aigis." She gasped out loud, how long had it been since she'd seen the Iron Maiden who had loved her and protected her until her last few moments. Minako clumsily clambered through and over the rubble, ignoring the pain form the car crash and the awkwardness of being in her child body that was so different form what she was used to. Eventually she managed to get up and over the concrete mountain and onto the other side. 

And there she was, her short blonde hair bounced around her cheeks as she fought, her movements swift and precise as she swerved and dodged oncoming attacks. Although she was skilled, she was no where near strong enough to beat this shadow. Aigis was fast enough to avoid taking any critical damage, she was still weakened and parts of her were broken. _I need to get closer_ , Minako thought, s _o she can seal it inside me._  Quickly, Minako began to clamber down form the pile of debris to get closer to Aigis's range, _Careful, careful._ Minako chanted over and over to herself as she shuffled down the wreckage, she found a hole perfect to put her right foot in just on top of a car and underneath a slap of concrete, it seemed safe enough, until she put her weight on it. As she lifted her left hand and slowly moved downwards, the shell of the destroyed car she had her weight on gave way underneath her feet. Minako slipped and fell the onto hard ground, she heard a loud crash as she lost conscientiousness.

Aigis heard the wreckage behind them fall, momentarily distracted from their mission, they turned around in time to watch as a small girl fell from a pile of rubble and hit the ground with a crack. The shadow took advantage of Aigis's vulnerability and moved to attack, knocking them down, giving the shadow the short time it needed to charge a strong enough electrical attack to permanently shut Aigis down. Aigis watched, knowing that they could no longer complete their mission, they did not resist, Aigis was a machine, a machine built to destroy shadows, and a machine that could complete its purpose was useless. As the lighting strike came down on Aigis, they closed their crystal blue emotionless eyes for a second and waited. Aigis heard and registered the sound of a electric attack landing and striking something, however, they did not feel the impact of the attack hit them. Confused, Aigis opened their eyes to reveal that the small girl, who Aigis previously believed had died from her fall, was now standing between the shadow and Aigis. 

"I do not understand." Aigis said aloud, had the child taken the hit for them? The shadow, however, did not seem fazed by the events and continued to attack, but the girl hardly seemed to notice as each attack landed on her, doing nearly no damage to her. "I do not understand." Aigis repeated, now on their feet.

The girl slowly looked over her shoulder to meet Aigis's blank robotic eyes, "You protected me for so long Aigis, no it's my turn to protect you." Aigis, unable to make sense of what the girl was saying stood and watched as the girl summoned a Persona, or was it? Aigis wasn't sure what the girl was calling, but it felt powerful, "Aigis, call out and summon Messiah." The girl commanded.

"I do not have that Persona," Aigis informed her, "I only have Palladion." 

"I will give him to you for now," The girl replied, as she stared down the shadow, absorbing all its attacks, "just this once, summon him and seal the shadow inside me."

Aigis stared at the girl for a moment, she must have been no older than seven years old, yet she was able to summon and control such power, Aigis understood that she had no way of completing their mission, and decided to trust the child.

"Understood." Aigis confirmed before taking a stance to prepare them self for the attack, "MESSIAH!" Aigis called as they felt an extreme amount of power fill their circuits and the release, in a blinding bright light.

Minako collapsed again after the ordeal, after watching Aigis shut down, not permanently though, just for now. The sudden release from the seal, the car crash, the fall and then the powerful sealing spell, along with temporarily lending a Persona to another person, was all to much for her and she found herself utterly exhausted. Just as she felt her consciousnesses slip away she heard the roar of a car engine coming closer,  _Weird,_ she thought, _cars don't work in the Dark Hour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey second chapter straight away cause i felt like it, i used gender neutral terms when describing Aigis from their own point of view in this chapter because as Aigis's mentions when they are first introduced, Aigis doen't yet see them self as a girl, just as Aigis, so i thought i'd portray that through my writing, however, i might switch to gender specific terms once they meet Minako properly later on. Also I added in the description of Minako's mother as i felt that she would have been the type to be a mama's girl, i dont know why it just seemed to fit, i also gave her mother blue hair as a reference to the male protaganist. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more will be coming soon hopefully :)


End file.
